Inevitable Disaster
by inspiredandmotivated
Summary: To restore peace between the two packs, Kurt and Blaine have been forced to mate. Both families are royalty but ran things very differently. With Kurt being a carrier and Blaine being the designated alpha, will both wolves ever live happily ever after? AU - SlightBadboy!Blaine Innocent!Kurt
1. And It All Starts

**Inevitable Disaster - Chapter 1 **

**Summary: To restore peace between the two packs, Kurt and Blaine have been forced to mate. Both families are royalty but ran things very differently. With Kurt being a carrier and Blaine being the designated alpha, will both wolves live happily ever after? SlightBadboy!Blaine Innocent!Kurt AU**

**Warnings: Smut in the later chapters, violence. Will add more later when I decide on what the other warnings will be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. -insert tears here-**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating my other story in so long! I've been busy and I'm lacking inspiration at the moment so it's kinda hard for me to picture the whole plot. On my poll, this was among the choices and so far, it's winning. I've decided to start this early so that I can alternate between both stories and hopefully update more, just so I don't seem to completely disappear haha :) and yes, this means that I will be closing the poll now.**

**The title of this story is really bad right now because I have no idea what to call it. Right now, it's called 'Inevitable Disaster' but it may change in the future when I think of a better name. I'm open to suggestions :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Scratch.

Growl.

Thump.

A wolf with black hair and hazel eyes charged towards its opponent with rage in its eyes, causing the other to slightly cower in fright. Traces of aggression and violence were evident in the wolf's actions as it attacked the other shamelessly, not stopping once, despite the blood that began flowing out of its opponent.

"Do you give up?" The black-haired wolf growled dangerously at the lighter-haired wolf. "I'm not as weak as you think I am. I can go on for days and I will not hesitate to kill you. I'm the fucking prince of this pack; you either respect me or you _die_."

"I-I-I'm not afraid of you. You're a fucking asshole, I hope you rot in hell!" The slightly lighter-haired wolf whimpered helplessly, attempting to escape the choke hold of the other wolf. He had been walking back home when the 'prince' walked past him and attacked him for a simple mistake. He had tripped and the bag he was carrying accidentally smacked the prince in the face, resulting in the latter reacting like a maniac. "I said I'm sorry; if you don't want to accept my apology, then so be it!"

"You do not smack a prince in the face and expect them to act happy afterwards. What are you? A fucking dumbass?" The prince hissed, making the other wolf face him. "I am Blaine Anderson, son of Michael Anderson, king of the Dalton pack. I don't care if you're part of our pack. You disrespected me and that is not acceptable!"

"Blaine, let go of that young wolf now!" Michael Anderson yelled loudly, causing the other two wolfs to cringe. "What have I been telling you, Blaine? Stop getting into fights over small, minor situations! I saw what happened and it was an accident. He already said sorry. I don't care if you're my son, you need to get the fuck over it!"

"But dad! He called me an asshole!" Blaine whined childishly, transforming back into his human form.

"You deserved it. You're eighteen now, you need to start taking responsibilities for your actions. I may be the king of this pack but I will not be able to take responsibility for every fight that you start. If another pack gets involved, you can end up seriously injured or, even worse, dead." Michael shook his head sympathetically. "You will be king one day, Blaine. Just because you're gay, it doesn't mean that the same rules don't apply to you anymore. You will need a mate; preferably one that can carry pups to continue to Anderson family tree. We're wolves. Male carriers are quite rare, but they _do_ exist. You'll just have to be patient when it comes to finding one. Once you've mated, I would automatically have to hand my crown over to you if I feel that you are able to handle the pack. Me and your mother will be here beside you but we cannot offer much help. You have to start learning how to be responsible for your actions because this crown will not be handed over to you until you do. I don't care if you mate next week, tomorrow or later; it's my final choice if you get the throne."

"This is really unfair, dad!" Blaine growled in frustration as his dad explained the procedures to him yet again. That had been his fourth fight in the past week, proving his lack of responsibility and independence.

"It may be unfair but you and I both know that it's true. Cooper has already began his reign as king in our sister pack, which just leaves you as our last choice. Do not let me down, Blaine!" Michael calmly replied, successfully trying to ease the tension in the atmosphere.

"Fine." Blaine huffed snootily. Not even bothering to wait for another lecture, Blaine set off into the woods, hoping to look for another fight. He just loved getting attention and winning fights always made him feel superior. It made him feel powerful.

* * *

"Kurt, get over here!" Burt Hummel, the king of the McKinley pack and father of Kurt Hummel, shouted out as he sat down on his golden throne. Despite the intimidating and scary exterior that he puts on, he remained caring and loving to his son, earning him more respect from the members of the pack. He would do anything to make him happy and would be willing to kill anyone who put tears in his son's eyes.

"Yes, daddy?" A rather tall, lithe boy asked as he strolled to his father with practiced precision and gracefulness. From first glance, the boy would appear as a fragile, helpless victim but he was more than that. Despite not fighting physically, he had placed strong walls around him and tended to put up a cold front. There was also another reason why he chose to act like that but only a few people knew of this.

He was a carrier.

He could carry kids. That was what made Burt feel uneasy every time his son was alone. Because male carriers were very rare, it became more dangerous for them as packs would often fight for the possession of the carriers, with some even going as far as stealing them instead. Kurt was Burt's last family. He was not going to let anything happen to his son.

_Never_.

"Son, I think it's time to talk about your options once you turn 18." Burt started calmly but Kurt knew that his dad was feeling stressed and possibly trying to hold back tears. The countertenor knew that his father would feel much lonelier when he turns 18, even if he chooses to stay with him. It was certainly a painful topic for the alpha. "As you know, you're a carrier and while I want to make you the leader of this pack in the future, I cannot break the rules. We need an alpha, who people will look up to and be inspired. Because you're a carrier, you will be gaining much respect but for the wrong reasons."

"W-What do you mean, dad? I've always known that I won't be able to become the leader of the pack but I don't understand what you mean... Why won't I get the right respect?" Kurt asked anxiously, afraid of what the answer was going to be. Looking around him to find his father's sidekicks staring at them with sympathy, he sighed and decided that he wasn't ready to hear the news. He was sure that it would be bad news anyway and he was not in the mood for that kind of news.

"Kurt." Burt paused, sighing and putting his head in his hands. There was no easy way to tell his son that he was in danger of losing his freedom and possibly his virtue. "I love you, you know that right? When your mother passed away, I promised her that I'll do anything to keep you safe. I intend on keeping that promise."

"Daddy, what are you trying to say? You're scaring me!" Kurt whimpered, tears starting to race down his cheeks. He wasn't sure what was happening but the way that his father had started really frightened him. Was he going to get shipped off elsewhere without his father? Was his father disowning him? What was happening?!

"Calm down, Kurt. It's nothing bad. I just think that it would be best if you have your own bodyguard for now. Packs can be unpredictable and I won't risk losing you." Burt looked up to his son and placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, which was shaking uncontrollably. "I'm not going to give you away or anything. I will never let that happen, don't worry."

Kurt let out a small sigh of relief once his dad reassured him that his suspicions were incorrect. If he was honest, he didn't care if his freedom was limited or if his father was being overprotective. He was just happy that he wasn't going to be separated from his father. "Dad! You really scared me then! Why did you start it like that? I thought you were disowning me or something!"

Burt laughed lightly as he listened to his son go on about how wrong it was of him to start the conversation like that. He would never send his son away; it would hurt him too much and he would miss the boy's constant rants. His week would never be complete if he didn't hear his son bickering about something. "So you're not mad that I'm basically taking away your freedom?"

"Dad, I don't care if you take my freedom away. I would care even more if I never saw you again." Kurt replied quietly as he looked into his dad's eyes with mixed hurt and relief. Hurt because he did not want to think about something as horrible as that, and relief because he was happy that he got to stay with his father. "Can we talk about something else now? I don't like this topic and I don't think I can handle talking about something like this, if I'm being honest."

"No, we need to talk this out. I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while but I always backed out because I was afraid that you wouldn't take it well. Now that we've started it, we might as well finish it." Burt said with a firm, yet gentle tone. The last thing he wanted to do was make Kurt feel scared in any way.

Kurt nodded, unsure what to say. He was curious as to where the topic would end up but was also nervous to learn more about his position. His rare condition often put him in complicated situations but it made him unique. And that was what Kurt loved about being a carrier.

He was unique.

"I don't know how to say this." Burt paused, trying to think of ways to break the news to his only son. "One thing that makes carriers known to those who are unaware is their fur. Normal wolves will tend to have fur that is 'usual' and 'normal' in the eyes of others. Carriers tend to have lighter fur that would occasionally glimmer in the sunlight. As you would've noticed by now, you have a birthmark that looks similar to a ribbon forming an arch-like shape. This is actually a 'C' that signifies your abilities as a carrier. Once you turn eighteen, that 'C will appear on the back of your ear, which is why I'm trying to keep a close eye on you every time you do transform. That letter will sparkle in the sun, making it much easier for someone to identify you as a carrier. And that's why I'm scared, Kurt. If someone notices this, they would automatically take advantage of your condition. They might steal you, they might rape you, they might even go as far as tricking you into joining their pack! That's what I'm afraid of. I'm not going to let that happen to you, son. It's really hard to get your head around but it's something that you'll have to learn and understand over time." Burt finished with a sigh; it was as if he had so much weight lifted off his shoulder. There really was no easy way to tell his son something like that. He hated seeing his son upset or in despair. It was the most painful thing that a father could experience in his whole life.

Kurt remained speechless throughout his father's lecture. The alpha was right; it was hard to understand, mostly because Kurt did not want to understand. It was degrading to know that other packs will fight, just to earn the possession of carriers. Was that all carriers are to them? Some kind of _treasure_? He may be one of a kind, but he still wanted to be treated with respect!

"Now, can you see why I found it hard to tell you all this before?" Burt asked, smiling gently at his son to try and get him to calm down. "This is why I'm assigning Finn, Sam, Puck and Mike as your own bodyguards. That way, you won't feel uncomfortable with them around you all the time. I've talked to the four boys before and they've agreed to take care of you."

Kurt nodded hesitantly, still unsure how to respond. "Okay, when will this... bodyguard situation start then?"

* * *

Blaine sprinted past the awkwardly positioned trees in his wolf form, dodging the branches with ease and agility. Despite his father's smart words, he refused to change his ways, mostly because he hated getting told what to do. He hated being commanded and bossed around. It was just not him. The aggressive wolf knew that when he does find a mate, he will have to change his ways but as of now, he was not even going to consider that thought.

"Fuck my father, fuck his bossy attitude, fuck this life!" Blaine growled dangerously, glaring openly at a couple of oblivious wolves, who seemed to be searching for something. 'Perfect', Blaine thought as he smirked inwardly, planning of ways to jump the clueless group. Even if they were bigger than Blaine, in terms of size and muscles, he didn't care. He could take them easily. He watched as the four wolves transform back into their human form before deciding to follow their lead, continuing to hide behind the large trees but still keeping a close eye.

"Hurry up, we need to get to Burt as soon as possible. He seems really concerned about Kurt! Even my mum is worried because she has dealt with carriers becoming injured due to packs fighting over them." A tall, awkward boy stated in an anxious tone with a pained expression on his face. What was going on?

"I feel really sorry for Kurt. He probably didn't ask for this but I envy his strength and his somewhat confident persona." An Asian boy replied with a sigh, making Blaine want to jump out and question their depressing aura. "It must suck to be a male carrier and I'm not gonna lie, Kurt is attractive so that might just give him more trouble... What? Don't look at me like that, you have to admit that Kurt is hot!"

Blaine licked his lips involuntarily when he heard this. So there was a male carrier that had yet to be claimed? Interesting. And from the Asian guy's confession and the guilty expression on the other boys' faces, he was suddenly curious - what did the boy look like? Maybe this was Blaine's big break after all.

Maybe he can find a mate, convince his father to hand his throne over to him and live happily ever after with his said mate, without having people on his back ranting about discipline all the damn time. It was really tiring, having to listen to the same speech over and over and over again. Blaine just wanted to shorten the process and rule his pack without any problems coming his way. Was that too much to ask?

However, he also realised that it will be difficult to suddenly have all the responsibility on him. He wouldn't be able to handle all the pressure so he decided to ease into it. Maybe it just wasn't the right time to find a mate after all. There was always a next time; male carriers won't just disappear. Plus, who wouldn't want to be with Blaine Anderson? He was hot.

Having said that, he turned to the boys who had their backs turned to him, with a wide smirk on his face. Shifting into his wolf form rapidly but quietly and with very little movement, he eased towards his preys and waited for the right time before jumping out of the bush and attacking the oblivious group of teens. Unbeknownst to the boys, they were struck and scratched, leaving trails of marks and blood across their bodies.

Furthermore, they did not just sit there and allow the strange wolf to continue its actions. They quickly transformed into their own animalistic forms and growled dangerously at the lone wolf, hoping to get it to run away without physically hurting it. Quickly arranging themselves to encircle their attacker when they realised that it wasn't going anywhere any time soon, they inched closer and closer but the other held its ground.

With a howl that sounded like laughter, Blaine lunged towards one of the wolves and quickly got into a massive brawl. Scratches and bites were exchanged but he did not give up, which seemingly impressed the four. Despite the outnumbered situation, the aggressive wolf did not even bother letting that limit him. Instead, he upped his game and even managed to knock out two of the wolves without losing much energy.

He felt free.

He felt happy.

He felt powerful.

But most of all, he felt...

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" One familiar voice and another unfamiliar voice shouted from both sides of him.

... Most of all, he was _scared shitless_.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews pretty please? -insert puppy dog eyes-**

**Now that I've got this up, I'll be able to hopefully update more as I have two plots to work on. But having said that, I've still got many exams and homework so I doubt my updating will be any more frequent to be honest. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Oh and if you have twitter, please follow me! Just made one to get in touch with the social networking gossips haha. _imlikenoother**

**Remember to review and also follow me ;) I do follow back!**


	2. A King's Offer

**Inevitable Disaster - Chapter 2**

**Summary: To restore peace between the two packs, Kurt and Blaine have been forced to mate. Both families are royalty but ran things very differently. With Kurt being a carrier and Blaine being the designated alpha, will both wolves live happily ever after? SlightBadboy!Blaine Innocent!Kurt AU**

**Warnings: Smut in the later chapters, violence. Will add more later when I decide on what the other warnings will be.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to say that I own glee, I don't and that really saddens me. Ryan Murphy, along with the other cast and crew, has done such a great job with the show though and that's all that matters.**

**A/N: Okay, I really was not expecting to get that sort of response for this story! I didn't even think many people would read it, let alone leave a review so thanks so much! In this chapter, we will see some more of Blaine and Michael's father/son relationship. I don't think there's many stories of Blaine actually getting along with his father so I wanted to try something different. It gets a bit teary so grab some tissues ;)**

**Btw, in this story, an alpha and the king of a pack is the exact same so don't get too confused if I switch between calling someone the alpha or king. Just wanted to clear that up haha :)**

**No Kurt this chapter but he will be back in the next chapter!**

* * *

"Blaine Anderson!" His father bellowed, his face turning red and his fists clenched at his sides. "After giving you a lecture a few minutes ago about staying out of trouble, you feel inclined to do just that?! How many times have I asked you to stay out of trouble? You should feel ashamed of yourself, young man. Like I mentioned before, if this behaviour of yours is not changed anytime soon, then you can bid farewell to the throne."

"But dad-" Blaine tried to argue but his father held up his hand, trying to stop his son from saying anything else. While he had the urge to take back everything he had told his son, he had to stay stern because if he became softer to Blaine, the boy would not even bother changing his ways. He meant every single word he said and he did not intend on changing it whatsoever, no matter what. "Blaine, you will listen to me. You better change and get the right attitude starting _now_, or else the throne will be given to your cousin, Sebastian, who may I add, seems more deserving of it at this point in time. Now say sorry to the poor boys you just attacked!"

"I'm not saying sorry to them. Fuck that!" Blaine stubbornly shouted out, crossing his arms and glaring at his father shamelessly. He was not in the mood for an argument but when his father mentioned Sebastian, he just lost it. If he was being honest, he would shout out from the rooftops that he despised his cousin's guts. They never got along, even when they were toddlers. There was always something that the two would fight about; be it toys, dominance, the better fighter or even, in some cases, boys. No matter what Blaine did, Sebastian came out as the golden child. The only thing that Blaine had over the arrogant prick was his title as prince of the Dalton pack and he was not going to let Sebastian ruin that. "Besides, I was outnumbered. You should feel sorry for me."

"Outnumbered?" Puck interfered, obviously furious that they were attacked without even the slightest warning. "You fucking jumped us! We had no idea you were going to do that; hell, we don't even _know_ you! So don't even try to pull the 'I'm outnumbered' card because you started this whole shit in the first place!"

"Puck!" Burt Hummel shouted warningly, giving him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut. Already, he felt obliged to strangle the boy - Blaine, was it? - because of his arrogant attitude. His father, he assumed, was right with his speech. There was no way that someone like him could even gain the respect of the pack as a whole. A pack was large and you need to find the right medium, in order to please everyone. With an attitude like Blaine's, not even a handful of people would respect him.

Michael Anderson turned to Burt with a sigh and an outstretched hand. "I'm sorry about this whole situation. As you can see, my son can be very temperamental and while he is family, he can get on my last nerve at times. I'm Michael Anderson, the king of the Dalton pack."

Burt's eyes narrowed when he heard the name. It couldn't be, the Dalton pack? The same pack that had been their rival ever since they started? "I'm sorry, can you please repeat that?"

Michael gave a confused look as he repeated his last sentence, not missing the furious glint on the other's eyes. "Michael Anderson, king of Dalton pack. And that is my son, Blaine Anderson."

"Your pack are fucking monsters." Burt abruptly seethed angrily, stepping back and getting into a defensive stance. Thousands of years ago, when werewolves first decided to split up into separate packs, the Dalton pack and McKinley pack had been a huge happy family. That was, until someone from the former pack decided to betray the latter's trust by going on a killing spree, which killed off half of the McKinley pack's population. It caused a chaos, which resulted in the split of the two major packs and a massive war between. After all these years, Burt still believed in vengeance against the Dalton pack as one of his ancestors was killed, as a result of the much-controversial massacre. "Your ancestors killed much of our population, it's a miracle that we're still a part of this planet! Because of the recent wars, my wife was killed. I only have my son left and I'm willing to risk my life, just to keep him safe! As the king of the McKinley pack, I'm responsible of keeping my people safe and I am not letting anyone in my pack down. I am not letting my ancestors down by surrendering or making my pack feel unsafe in any way."

Michael's eyes widened when he found out of Burt's title. Truth be told, he was frightened. He was frightened because he really did not want any wars going on that involved his pack. The most recent war between the two packs (which was about two or three years ago) was caused by his father, the king back then, and Michael, who was still trying to learn more about his destined role, tried to keep out of the war as a whole by using his studies and training as an escape. "I'm sorry to hear that but I am nothing like my father. Yes, I admit, I was much like Blaine before I became king of the pack. I was a troublemaker, I was reckless, I was a complete mess. This is why I only started my role as leader only after my father was killed, due to the war that has occurred between our two packs a few years ago. I had nothing to do with the war and since I became ruler of the pack, I tried to maintain peace between my pack and the other packs around. I despise conflict, I hate wars and I hate the thought of my own pack being the reason for the death of others. I am willing to do anything to change this and hopefully restore peace between our two packs. If I'm not mistaken, our two packs used to be a huge family who were practically inseparable back then, before a foolish creature decided to ruin it for us all. I would like to return to that, if you are willing to co-operate with me on this."

Instead of replying straight away, Burt remained stony-faced and continued to stare at Michael's hand, which was still outstretched. He felt as if they needed to bring some peace back in their lives again, considering they spent the last year trying to avoid trouble and conflicts, but he felt hesitant. There were many pros and cons, and he just wasn't entirely convinced that this would be the safest option for his pack. "Say I hypothetically accepted this offer, just hypothetically, what should I expect? How do I know that your pack won't betray us like last time? I know it's stupid of me to dwell back in the past but I am not ready to lose anyone in my pack, especially my son. As you know, packs are massive and would usually consist of over 30 wolves, and I am not willing to put anyone's life at risk by accepting your offer. I can't and I won't, not until you prove yourself to be someone trustworthy and reliable. I've got around 50 wolves currently in my pack, I want to make sure that they are safe from harm. "

"But..." Michael started but thought better of it. It wasn't as if he was going to start an argument because of it; no, he understood why Burt acted the way he did. If he was in the same position, he would need time to reevaluate the whole situation as it was not just a decision that would only affect him, but his whole pack as well. "I'll do whatever it is you want me to do, just to gain your trust once again. It's hard for me to continue my reign as king of my pack if I'm not even able to make peace with another pack, let along a pack that we have been declaring wars with. I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if anyone's death was put on my conscience, I'm not that kind of person. I am nothing like my father or my ancestors, who had done everything to make your pack miserable and unsafe. I'm truly sorry for the past but I would like to start anew and hopefully form a better future for the upcoming generations of our packs."

"I'm gonna have to think about this. I am not willing to offer an answer at this moment, considering I am still unsure about this whole situation. It's hard for me to trust someone who belongs in a pack that caused a huge turn in my ancestors' life." Burt sighed, taking his hat off and scratching his bald head. "However, this doesn't mean that I am ignoring or declining your offer; it would be nice to finally live in peace, without having to worry about an upcoming war. I just need to go away and discuss this with my son, who is the most important person to me, and my advisors." He paused and chuckled slightly when he saw Michael's confused expression. "You're looking at me like I'm crazy for choosing to discuss this with my son but I trust his judgement. Without him, I wouldn't be where I am right now and if I'm being honest, I wouldn't even be king if it wasn't for him. I've relied on him so much and every decision I made in the past had been through him first." Burt smiled softly, feeling proud that he had a son like Kurt. He took credit for creating the best son in the world and he wasn't ashamed of it whatsoever.

Michael smiled warmly as he listened to Burt gush about his son. Looking over to Blaine, who was still growling at the four boys, he couldn't help but shake his head at the negative attitude that Blaine possessed. He loved his son and he didn't regret making him, but sometimes, he could become a handful. And along with his role as the king of the Dalton pack and lawmaker, he couldn't just spend all his time, trying to turn Blaine into a better person. "Your son sounds like a lovely, young man. He must be lucky to have a father like you, who is there for him."

Burt shook his head. "No, I'm lucky to have a son like Kurt. Yes, he's gay and yes, he's a carrier but as long as I'm here in this planet, I will always be here for him." He laughed slightly and stretched his hand. "I seem to be revealing so much to you, even though I'm still undecided as to whether I should accept your offer or not. But since we're here anyway, Burt Hummel, king of the McKinley pack, at your service."

"Your son is gay _and_ a carrier?" Michael gasped out, shaking the other man's hand. Was it wrong for him to think that it was possibly Blaine and Burt's son's fate to mate? It all seemed to fit the puzzle!

"Yes." Burt frowned, raising his eyebrow and narrowing his eyes defensively. "Yes, he is. Why? Is that a problem?"

"I..." Michael started but chose to keep silent for the time being, attempting to word his suggestion better in his head before spewing it out. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Burt and his pack off. "Is it too forward of me to ask if your son is willing to mate with Blaine? Before you say anything, listen to what I have to say first because it will probably help change your mind." He watched Burt frown even more but nod nonetheless, signalling him to continue. "From the way you've talked about your son, he seems to be an incredibly intelligent and trustworthy young man, unlike Blaine over here. If they mate, it is a chance to bring our packs closer together without resulting into anything too drastic, as well as hopefully improve my son's attitude and leadership skills. If he sees how well-behaved Kurt is, maybe he will be inspired to become a better person. As you know, the son of a king is destined to follow in their father's footsteps and this will be the perfect opportunity to get my son ready for the crown. I hope this doesn't sound like I'm using your son to help mine become more responsible, I just want the best for my son and I think that your son will be the gateway to a brighter future for our packs."

Burt pursed his lips, attempting to process everything that was just mentioned in his mind. He understood the argument for and against the situation, but figured that he needed to talk it through with Kurt first. He did not want to make a decision for him, even if Kurt was the type of son who obeyed his father no matter what. It wouldn't be fair on the obedient boy if Burt just basically gave his son away without consulting him first. This wasn't exactly a small decision either; it's practically life changing for Burt, Kurt, the McKinley pack and the entirety of the Dalton pack! "Listen, if this were up to me, I'd honestly agree and allow this to happen but I have to ask my son about this first. It's only fair that he has a say on this. After all, this could be a defining moment for our packs. He's just so... innocent and angelic though, I don't want to corrupt him!"

"I understand." Michael offered a small smile and watched as Burt nod and look towards the group of boys, who were still eyeing each other angrily. "I have to get going now, but here's my number. If you need to ask anything or if you have an answer, don't be afraid to give me a ring. It would truly be a joy to have our two packs join up again to become a big family like before." The king of the Dalton pack then pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to his new acquaintance, before shaking each other's hands and walking over to Blaine.

"Where are we going now?" Blaine whined rebelliously as Michael grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the kingdom. "Those bastards were trying to test my patience! They all deserve a good punch in the face for trying to confront me. Just because they can't handle me in a fight, doesn't mean they have to act so arrogant and become complete assholes to me!"

"Blaine!" Michael snapped angrily, causing Blaine to stop and cower at the intensity of his father's voice. "I have just offered to mate you with Burt's son. I need you to calm and change your ways so that Burt feels more comfortable with this whole process. Asking for your permission wasn't even the first thing on my mind when I blurted it out; no, it was more like if Kurt can handle you and your ways!"

"You did what?!" Blaine squeaked loudly, his eyes wide and mouth gaping open as he realised that he would probably be mated by the end of the month. This meant less freedom, no more fucking around and being tied down to someone, and that was not part of Blaine's agenda. At least, not yet anyway. He didn't think he could handle the pressure of it all! "Dad! I can't believe you did that, I thought you said I wasn't ready yet!"

"And that's exactly why I asked Burt if he would allow Kurt to mate with you." Michael calmly answered, a little too calm for Blaine's liking. "I figured that it would help you mature quicker. From what Burt said, Kurt seems to be a fine, young man, who is responsible and sensible - characteristics which seem to be the complete opposite of yours, Blaine." He rubbed his temples in frustration. He should've known that Blaine would start an argument over it but he was not going to take back his offer. Sighing loudly at his son's negative attitude, he walked over towards him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Blaine, please understand that this will benefit our whole pack and even the McKinley pack. If you hadn't heard what I explained earlier, there had been a huge conflict between our packs thousands of years ago and I intend on making peace with them. It's not nice worrying about an upcoming war when there is no valid reason for it whatsoever, and you are completely unprepared. I want to restore peace, I want both packs to become a big family again, like in the past, but most of all, I want you to grow up responsibly and with a good man, who will keep you sane and who will love you unconditionally. I have a feeling that Kurt can be that man. All you have to do is become more open-minded with this decision and give it some thought before turning it down wholeheartedly. I honestly think this will be a huge, but advantageous turn for our packs and both of you."

Blaine's eyes teared up slightly as he listened intently on his father's words. After all the lectures and lessons about becoming a better person, he had forgotten how good it was to hear his father have a heart-to-heart speech with him. Despite popular belief, he really was not a bad guy. He had done bad things, attacked many people and liked to show off all the time, but he was just, in fact, trying to impress his family and peers. He wanted to show his strength, his intelligence and his wealth. What he didn't realise was that it actually gave him a bad name and, especially because he was royalty and came from a well-respected family, it made him stick out like a sore thumb in a bad way. He would often get called out or confronted because of his ways and it just infuriated him. Why couldn't he have grown up like the way his parents wanted him to? What went wrong? "Fine, dad. I'll try to live with this. I may not be the most behaved wolf out there but I guess you're right; it is time to change and become a better person since I will become a king in the near future anyway. I just don't know if I'll be able to handle it. The pressure of having a significant other scares the hell out of me and I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. However, if it makes you proud, then I'll give it a try. You've just done so much for me and never gave up on me, even if I pissed you and our pack off so many times, you never gave up on me. I guess it's only fair that I return the favour and make you a proud father for once."

Michael hugged his son and let out a few tears of his own, not caring if anyone saw them. It had been a long time since he had a wholehearted conversation with his son and he was happy that his son became so much more mature during the talk than he had the past year. It was a change of attitude and he was just so proud of his son for giving it a chance. "Blaine, I'll never give up on you. You're my son, I will always love you. I don't care if you're gay, I don't care if you're not as tall as other boys your age, hell, I don't even care if you turned out to be a swan instead of a wolf; I will always be here for you. Your mother and I will always be here when you need us, and if we do pass away anytime soon, I want to be able to leave this planet knowing that you're able to handle our pack and with a fantastic mate by your side. It's my only wish before I die, Blaine,it's my only wish. I'm proud of you and what you've become. I've not shown it often but I am immensely proud of you."

"Thanks so much. I love you, dad. Even if I don't show it very often either, I love you and you're the best dad a gay alpha can ever have." Blaine sobbed into his dad's shirt, pulling away after a few seconds and wiping his tears away. "This has to be the most dramatic conversation we've ever had, it's really weird." Blaine laughed slightly, scratching the back of his neck as he gathered himself. He really did not want anyone to see him crying, he would literally die of embarrassment if they did.

"Coincidentally, his son is also a carrier." Michael added mischievously, the sadness from his eyes fading into a hint of maliciousness. "You know what that means, right?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively, causing his son to howl with laughter.

"I never thought that you, of all people, would say something like that!" Blaine replied, punching his father softly on the shoulder. "But if I'm on the same page as you, I'm guessing you're implying that the sex will be awesome, am I right? Plus, he can get pregnant so it just gets much better. Have you seen him before? What if he turns out to be an ugly-looking beast? I will run away before I even get the chance to mate with him, mark my words, father."

"I'm sure he won't be ugly, son." His father laughed loudly, ruffling his son's hair. "And Burt said he was innocent, don't you like those type of boys? And don't lie, I've seen your past boyfriends and they look like the poster boy for an abstinence advertisement."

"They may look that way but boy, they're wild in bed!" Blaine winked playfully at his father, whose mouth fell wide open at his son's openness. "I mean, I've had meaningless sex with them plenty of times before but it never got as far as actual mating, with the having sex at full moon in the forest and biting each other to get a taste of each other's blood, while I release into him and crap like that."

"Okay, Blaine. I really do not need you to go into details about your sex life. As your father, it's kind of a written rule that you keep that as far away from me as possible. So please be quiet now." Michael shook his head disapprovingly, a small smile remaining plastered on his tanned face. "Come on, your mother is probably waiting for us right now. We've been gone for a while now, she's probably freaking out."

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell you more? You started this whole conversation anyway so you can't really blame me." Blaine teased with a smirk on his face as he saw the flustered, yet amused expression on his father's face. "She always freaks out anyway. I left to get some milk once and when I got home, she was by the door crying about how she thought I was kidnapped or ran away. I love mum but she goes over the top sometimes. It makes me laugh, it's really entertaining to watch."

The older Anderson didn't even bother arguing because he knew how exaggerated his wife could be. Instead, he just laughed and swung his arms around his son's shoulder while walking back to their home. It was crazy how fatherly he could act at one moment, then become almost like Blaine's best friend the next. He didn't complain though; despite the arguments they had in the past, he loved, and will always, love his son.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope I described Blaine's relationship with his father well and realistically in this chapter. I just wanted to make it so that it resembled that of a close friendship because I thought it would be very fitting for the story and Michael's personality :)**

**Hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter! Next update will probably be a while so I apologise in advance, sorry!**

**Leave a review and it will make my day ;D**


	3. Kurt's Reaction

**Inevitable Disaster - Chapter 3**

**Summary: To restore peace between the two packs, Kurt and Blaine have been forced to mate. Both families are royalty but ran things very differently. With Kurt being a carrier and Blaine being the designated alpha, will both wolves live happily ever after? SlightBadboy!Blaine Innocent!Kurt AU**

**Warnings: Smut in the later chapters, violence, mpreg in the future. Will add more later when I decide on what the other warnings will be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. But I would really love to.**

**A/N: Thanks again, guys! Longer author's note at the bottom of this chapter.**

* * *

Pacing around the palace restlessly, Kurt groaned loudly and scratched his head uncharacteristically as he waited for his father to return home. Burt had left after apparently sensing trouble with Finn and his friends, fleeing for Kurt's sight before he could even decipher what his father had said. He did not want to sound like an over-controlling son but he was worried about his dad because of his heart and his problems with controlling his temper. Kurt knew that when his father was angry, he tended to do merciless actions that may get him in trouble, even if he was the king of the pack. Especially if it concerned the prince of the McKinley pack, his father would not hesitate to kill anyone. The last time Karofsky had 'accidentally' smacked Kurt's ass hard, Burt nearly broke the jock's hand and forbade him from ever making eye contact with Kurt again.

After hearing the door shut loudly, along with his father laughing, Kurt's head whipped around so fast that he thought he may had given himself a whiplash. Sprinting towards his dad at full speed, he immediately pulled him into a big hug, not caring if Finn and their friends saw him. "Dad! Don't scare me like that again! You just ran off and didn't even tell me where you were going. I've been so worried!" Kurt paused, looking up at his father's amused face and his friends' raised eyebrows. "Don't look at me like that, I know how bad you can get when you're pissed off about something. Plus, you said that Finn and the others were in trouble. What if they had been kidnapped or beaten up or killed? You can't seriously expect me to keep calm, do you?"

"Sorry, Kurt. I just didn't want you following me because it's really dangerous and I can't risk you getting hurt. Even though you're not going to become the next alpha of our pack, I still care about you and I want to protect you from any harm." Burt replied apologetically, smiling at his son in amusement and pride. There was no denying that he was the best child a parent could ever have; he was always there for Burt, he never gave his father a headache, he got along with everyone and sometimes, he even acted like the parent in their small family. Hugging his son back, he looked at Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam intently, who each gave him a smile of their own. "I have to talk to you about something important later at dinner, son. I can't tell you whether it's good news or not because it will depend entirely on how you look at it. You seem to be feeling uneasy right now and I don't want this to add onto that at all so have some rest and I will tell you tonight when I feel you're ready."

Kurt pulled away from the hug and stared at his father confusedly. He didn't know what the so-called news were so he was scared to find out about it. It could go either way, he decided; he could either be ecstatic or he could be devastated. He just hoped it was the former and not the latter. "Are you okay, dad? You seem quite stressed about this, maybe we should put the news on hold for a bit. I don't really mind but I'm really curious as to what it could possibly entail." The truth was Kurt did mind. He had never seen his dad as flustered as he was now.

"No, we need to talk about this as soon as possible. I just don't think that discussing the situation right at this minute will be good for me and my heart." Burt answered seriously, walking over to one of the grand couches and taking a seat. The boys, excluding Kurt, followed the king's lead and relaxed on the other couches around the living room while the countertenor remained standing. "Kurt, just freshen up for dinner and I'll talk to you about the whole situation then, okay? Don't get yourself stressed out because of this, trust me." Offering a small smile, Burt watched as his son huffed and stormed upstairs to his room gracefully. Softly shaking his head at his son's short and amusing diva fit, he couldn't help but quietly chuckle at the all too familiar action.

"Boys," Burt began slowly, staring at the four boys with a sudden sad glint in his eyes. His mind wandered back to the offer proposed to him and, more importantly, his son. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that the offer would greatly benefit both packs and would help build a bridge for the future, but he realised that if Kurt did agree to mate with Blaine, the pale porcelain doll would have to live with his mate, ultimately separating him from Burt's guidance. There was no denying that the alpha would want his mate to be by his side all the time, especially once the two enter the honeymoon phase, and Burt was uncertain if Kurt would be able to handle the sudden surge of independence handed to him. He had always been independent but it was different with a mate - they would inevitably engage in sexual acts! While Burt wanted Kurt to stay a virgin until he was at least thirty years old, he understood the urges that a person can get when their mate was in front of them, having gone through those phases himself when his wife was still alive and breathing and now, Carole. "From your own opinions on Kurt and his attitude, how sure are you that Kurt will accept to mate with Blaine in a scale of one to ten, with one being the lowest and ten being the highest?"

"I don't know, Burt..." Finn trailed off, scratching the back of his head. Since Kurt was now his step-brother, he felt the urge to protect him and keep him away from any harm that may come his way. With the given situation, he was unsure whether it would be safe for his little brother to be left alone in a house with the vicious wolf they had just encountered. Kurt was too innocent and precious to be taken advantage of! "Kurt can be unpredictable. If I were to pick a number though, I would choose either seven or eight. I know you probably think I'm delusional for thinking that but I know Kurt would do anything to make you proud. Once you tell him about what you and Michael discussed back there, his mind will be set on doing everything in his power to make you happy and restore peace between our packs. He's a peacemaker, Burt. He may act like the Ice Queen at times but having faced his wrath for many years now, I know that he cannot stay mad at anyone for long; he will make up with them, no matter what the cost is. That is why he is adored by everyone in our pack! However, that doesn't mean that I don't think he'll start an argument with you about this whole mating thing. It'd be a miracle if he didn't! But like I said, Kurt can be unpredictable. You never know what he'll say or do."

Burt nodded throughout Finn's answer, listening carefully to his opinion and watching as the other boys behind the frankenteen nod in unison. "I guess you're right. It just scares me though. You all saw how Blaine acted back there, I'm not sure if he's the right one for Kurt. Michael said that he'd talk about it with Blaine but a person can't just change their attitude over night - it'll take some time!" The alpha groaned loudly, falling back onto the couch in frustration. Grabbing the phone from the table beside the couch, Burt dialled an all-too familiar number and patiently waited for the person to answer.

"Hello, Carole?"

"Burt, honey. What's wrong? You never call me when I'm at work! Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Are the boys hurt?" Carole rapidly asked, panicking that something bad had happened while she was treating the injured pack members at their makeshift hospital. From the tone of Burt's uncharacteristically somber voice, she knew that it was not good and she also had a feeling that it was affecting Burt in ways that not even a 'normal' and 'small' problem can. The man also never called her when she was at work, stating that it would probably end up distracting her from her job and he didn't want that. That was why she wondered why he called her in the first place. It had to have been major or he wouldn't have even considered to call her. "Hello, Burt? You better answer me this instant; otherwise, I'm rushing home because I can't handle the worry! Just tell me what's happened, honey."

"Carole, everything's fine. I'm just... stressing over something that just came up and I was wondering when you were coming home. I will be mentioning this during dinner when Kurt finishes getting ready since this whole thing concerns Kurt more than any of us." Burt sighed out, rubbing his face with his large hands. He wanted the whole family to be there before he revealed anything. Finn had already heard of the whole situation but both Carole and Kurt were still clueless, and he intended on keeping it that way until dinner arrived. He was just torn on what to do. "I just don't know what to do right now, Carole. This is too much for me to take in but I need to get this off my chest as soon as possible, and I would like to do it when our family is gathered around for dinner."

"Is Kurt gonna be okay though? You don't have to tell me anything else, I just need to know if Kurt will be okay." Carole rushed out, concern evident in the tone of her voice. While she may not be the biological mother of Kurt's (RIP Elizabeth Hummel), she deeply cared for Kurt as her own son. She was always ready to listen to her, whether it was a girl chat or something much personal, and he always gave her advice on what to do, despite being much younger than Carole herself was. That was why she felt infuriated when Kurt first told her about the unusual actions of guys around him. When he told her about their suggestive comments and attempts to touch him, she immediately saw red and was ready to hunt these guys, but Kurt had managed to hold her down and reassure her that he was fine and only slightly affected by the whole ordeal. "Burt, please tell me he will be okay at least. It should keep me at bay until I get home for later."

"I- Carole, he will be okay. He will be fine, we just need to be there for him. You'll understand what I mean when I announce this later on but try to keep yourself calm and focused for now. We don't need anyone dying right now, just because you're worried about Kurt. He will be fine, I will make sure of that." Burt explained, his voice cracking slightly at the last sentence. However, Carole knew that he was actually trying to convince himself that his son would be okay, instead of persuading her. The gruff man sighed deeply, tears springing into his eyes at the stress and worry that accompanied the situation as a whole. He wasn't ready to see is son being parted from him but he knew that it would be incredibly beneficial for both packs and for the two teens as well, mostly because it would teach them more about independence and responsibility. But having said that, it pained Burt to think that his son - his pure, young, innocent son - would be separated from him if he chose to mate with Blaine. It was a horrible thought and it affected Burt more than necessary. "He will be fine, trust me. Kurt is strong and I've taught him well. I know that he will be capable of handling this, I just know it!"

"Okay, I'm going to have to trust your judgement on this for now. I may not know the whole circumstance but I can tell that this is affecting you greatly, Burt. My shift will have to be cut off short today because I'm curious and you know that when I'm worried, I never get anything done. They'll cope without me here! I just can't be here, knowing that there's something big that's surrounding Kurt's life right now." Carole answered softly, in an attempt to calm Burt down. She knew that he cared immensely for Kurt and she couldn't blame him. Kurt was fragile and with his current condition, it definitely put him in more danger than other pack members. His carrying ability had put him on the radar for men of all ages, packs and sizes, who all had at least once attempted to sleep with Kurt. Thankfully, Kurt had strong morals and Burt or Finn had always been around to prevent any unwanted actions from taking place. "I'll be home in about an hour. I just need to finish this up, get everything here sorted out then I can go straight home after that. Everything will be fine, Burt."

Burt sighed loudly, unsure what to think at that moment. His mind was filled with different thoughts, which varied from pride to worry; all of which were aimed towards his son. He knew that he was probably only overreacting but he really cared for his son. He didn't want him to feel as if he had no choice but to mate with Blaine, who he had not even seen a picture of. Their packs would once again reunite and become one unbreakable family, but was it worth it? He was basically selling his own son for this and boy, did he feel guilty for that. But he was done living in constant fear that a pack would attack them at their weakest, most vulnerable moment. Burt was not a coward, but he did worry about his pack's safety and that included the fighters, who were willing to serve their part in the group by joining in the fight. "Okay, Carole. I just... This is not the easiest of occurrences and you know how protective I am of my boy! I really hope that you're right. I just need to discuss this with Kurt but I want you and Finn there. Finn, along with Sam, Mike and Puck, already knows because they were with me when this came up but we can't pinpoint Kurt's possible reaction. That boy is more unpredictable than the weather nowadays, I swear!" At this, Burt chuckled slightly, causing Carole to giggle along with her husband. "The boys are actually with me right now. I was just telling Kurt more about his carrying ability earlier and suddenly, this comes up?! It's all going way too fast."

"Burt, calm down. You may act all strong and heroic but you have a heart condition to worry about. We just need to have a proper chat about this later when the whole family is sat down at the dinner table, and we will see how it goes on from there. It's pointless worrying and sulking because that won't do anything. I may not know Kurt as well as you, but I know him well enough to recognise his tough and dexterous personality." Carole replied firmly. Kurt wasn't like a normal wolf his age, in more than one way. Sure he was gay, sure he was a carrier, but he was also the strongest person Carole knew. He had endured all the pain that he had been through the past number of years, ranging from the moment he had lost his mother to the horrible assumptions and insults aimed towards him. He was capable of handling more situations than a human or wolf his age could and she envied him for that. He was an inspiration to others and she was proud of him for that. "Now, I'm gonna hang up because I need to start getting things sorted out so they won't need me when I leave. I will see you, Kurt and Finn later. Keep calm for now, okay?" With those parting words, Carole and Burt hung up the phone and continued their assigned jobs; Carole's being hospital duties and Burt's being a mighty, but now worried, father and alpha.

"Sam, Puck, Mike, can you three do me a huge favour please?" Burt asked slowly, turning to the three young men who were staring back at him waiting for the task that Burt was going to set them. Despite the popular belief that the three wolves were nothing but desperate womanisers, they proved themselves to be so much more. Puck was assigned the head of McKinley Youths - since Finn was ineligible, being the alpha-in-training and all - while Sam and Mike were named assistant heads of the same group. McKinley Youths were a group of teens, from the ages of thirteen extending all the way to nineteen years old, who belonged to the McKinley pack. This group's main aim was to prepare each other for their future; be it family planning or even raising the group's awareness of what they would encounter in their upcoming years. In this group were the three mature wolves, along with Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Rachel, Artie, Tina, Sugar, Lauren, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty, Joe and Wade. Each of them were unique in their own way, making the group more versatile and distinct, in terms of the topics they discuss, the points they come across and the various other subjects they cover. Alongside the McKinley Youths were the McKinley Seniors and the McKinley Tots. These groups were erected to go through specific topics that suited their age groups the most, which proved to be a huge success as it helped them to become a much more stronger community overall.

Burt continued to make his favour known when he saw the firm nods of the three teens that he addressed. "Do you think you'll be able to go to our village library and research about the rules of mating with another pack's member? I am not familiar with this, seeing as Elizabeth and Carole had always been a part of the same pack, and I really just want to know that Kurt and our pack as a whole will be safe if we go through with this deal. I can't and I won't put our pack's safety and well-being in danger." Despite being a soft and gentle father to Kurt, he also had a duty to run the pack and become the best alpha that he could possibly be, which was why his tone had adapted to a more sterner and serious tone, even after his vulnerable episode prior to the acknowledgement of the boys behind him. He just wanted everything to be foolproof and for everyone to be happy even after the deal had been settled and done. "Meanwhile, me and Finn will be here discussing the whole situation with Carole and Kurt, and we will all decide - mainly Kurt though - what will happen after; whether or not he accepts it will be resolved later but either way, we will have to support him and his decision as this will affect him more than any one of us."

"We understand, Burt." Mike replied wholeheartedly, speaking on behalf of the other boys as well. "And sure, we'll visit the library and find out as much as we can about cross-mating while you talk this out with your family. We'll just report back to you tomorrow or something, after we've found out a decent amount of information about it and when you've all had enough time to discuss this. This is a pretty tough decision for Kurt but I'm sure he will make the right decision, regarding the matter in hand. He always does." Mike finished off, smiling at the alpha, who nodded and stood from the couch where he had been sat on for the past half an hour.

"Thanks, boys. It means a lot to me, knowing that Kurt has friends that are boys who won't take advantage of him and his abilities to carry wolves. It really does worry me because sometimes, people out there will do anything to sleep with Kurt and have him carry their offspring. I mean, I've heard from the news that some would even go as far as taking them out to a club or a restaurant and drugging their drink before raping them when they're incapable of fighting back. I don't want that to happen to Kurt, I won't let that happen to him. Should he choose to get mated, well that's different because I know that they would inevitably have sex and Kurt may get pregnant as a result of their actions. It's different from letting Kurt go out and having him come home, telling me that someone took advantage of him and due to the unfortunate circumstance, he is pregnant." Burt's voice shook as he imagined the pain it would cause his son if the latter happened. He couldn't stand seeing the pain in his son's eyes, it was painful for him too, perhaps even more painful because it would mean that he failed his job to protect Kurt from the dangers of the world. He would sacrifice everything for Kurt, as long as his boy remained safe and happy.

"We won't let that happen to Kurt, Burt. You've assigned us for a reason and we will not fail you." Puck strongly intervened, clenching his fists and almost growling at the thought of Kurt, who was practically his own brother, getting raped for whatever reason. "You can trust us on this, we won't let anyone hurt him - physically or mentally, in this case. You've taught the whole pack to stand up for each other and you've also taught us to take care of each other; both of those lessons, we've taken into account and intend on using them to protect Kurt as much as we can." At this, Burt felt his eyes stinging as he realised that not only were they a community, they were a family. He also realised that despite Kurt being different from the other guys, he was still loved and cherished as a friend and as a brother. The word pack didn't apply to them anymore because they were more than that; it was only a formality but if you asked him, Burt would not hesitate to call them his family.

Walking over to the boys, who had stood up to get ready when Puck finished his speech, Burt opened his arms taciturnly and motioned for them to return the initiated hug. The boys looked at each other and launched themselves at Burt, laughing and comfortably forming a group hug, which the alpha shook his head amusedly at. Those were the times that Burt felt obliged to say that he should've aimed to make more babies - he had always wanted a big family and while he treated his pack that way, he wanted a family who were all related to him, whether it was through blood or marriage. He didn't really care, as long as they formed a big, happy and relaxed family. Having said that, Burt was just happy that he had a pack that he could treat as family; it was definitely a dream come true and it made him want to rejoice and celebrate. "Thanks, boys. Now shoo, Carole is coming home soon and Kurt will probably put on another dramatic act about how careless I am."

"I swear, Kurt has the scariest diva fit and glare ever." Sam stated, shuddering at the thought of being in the receiving end of the dreaded glare. "He kicks Rachel's ass when it comes to that, and we all know how bad Rachel can get when she doesn't get the things she want. She can be like the Incredible Hulk when she's mad, always storming off and throwing anything and everything she can find. Meanwhile, there's Kurt, who's silent but deadly." He shuddered more violently and bit his lip nervously, looking towards the stairs to check if Kurt was listening.

"That is so true. He went ballistic at me for touching his iPhone when I went to check the time." Finn chuckled loudly as he reminisced the event in his mind. "He is like the devil in disguise - you may think he's okay with you and the next thing you know, you're on the floor clutching whatever body part because he sent someone to hurt you. Seriously, he may appear naive and innocent but when you get him angry, expect the worst to come your way." This caused the other boys and Burt to laugh deafeningly, which could probably be heard halfway across the country.

"And who may you be talking about, Finnegan?" Kurt asked slowly, suddenly appearing from behind the laughing men and glaring threateningly at each one, even his own father. He wasn't really mad at them, he just thought it would be fun to get them flustered, seeing as they thought he was the 'devil in disguise' anyway. Smiling inwardly when he saw them fidget nervously under his death stare, he decided that it was the most interesting sight that ever took place before his eyes. Even his father - the big, old, scary wolf - looked scared of his son. Wasn't that just a huge achievement? "Unless one of you speak up soon, I will automatically assume that you were talking about me and that will not make me very happy. And you all know that an unhappy Kurt is also equivalent to your worst nightmare, right?" Throughout his whole speech, he could literally smell and feel the fear radiating off of the five wolves, who thought it was funny to mock Kurt's temper. The diva just loved seeing people get all fidgety and nervous, especially when he was the main cause of their rather unattractive state.

"I think this is our cue to leave so we will see all of you later." Puck rushed out, ushering Mike and Sam out of the door before facing Kurt again with an apologetic smirk on his face. Even Noah Puckerman, who was known for his ruthless actions and womanising schemes, was scared of Kurt Hummel, who was known for his rather distinct tastes compared to other boys his age. Now, can you see why that didn't sound right? The pale boy could be so frightening, no one ever wanted to cross his way or anger him in any way. Like it was mentioned before by Finn, he was treated as an innocent angel by everyone but only few actually knew, and some had experienced, of his wrath. "You're looking good, Kurt."

"Nice try, Noah. Wait till you three get back, I will have something prepared as a punishment for mocking me." Kurt fought back with a smirk of his own, blowing a playful kiss towards the teen with a Mohawk. "And you know that I never break my promises so just beware." He giggled softly when he saw Puck's eyes widen in fear and all but run out their palace, slamming the door shut behind him. He could never get tired of seeing people fear him, it was definitely something for the books. He was sweet though, really! He would never harm a fly, unless it provoked or irritated him that much, but that was not the point. He would usually ask someone else to do the dirty deed for him because like he was willing to break or mess up his nails for something like that! Blood-covered fingers were not sexy. Over his dead body would he allow such monstrosity. "Are we waiting for Carole? I've got out dinner sorted. While I was waiting for you two to return, I cooked a full course meal since I felt stressed and anxious. Thanks a lot for that, by the way." He flashed a sarcastic smile at his dad and Finn, who shrugged in an 'oops, sorry' way.

"Sorry, kiddo. I'm an alpha, I have a duty to attend and help any pack members in danger and I could sense that the boys were having trouble. I wasn't wrong though but before we get to discussing that, we'll wait for Carole since that is what I have to talk about anyway." Burt said blankly as if he was not ready to talk about it but was being somewhat forced to. He watched as Kurt shot Finn a questioning glance, to which the latter bit his lip and shrug again, causing the countertenor to huff stubbornly with a matching pout. He definitely got that from Elizabeth. "Carole will be here soon. She said that she was going to sort some things out quickly before rushing straight home for dinner and the bittersweet announcement."

They all walked over to the sofas and plopped down roughly, or in Kurt's case, gracefully planted his tush. While they sat and waited in comfortable silence, Kurt decided that it would be a good idea to try and at least guess what the issue that got his father all flustered was about. Having known his father's attitude and personality quite well, he could tell that it was big and not something that should be taken lightly, which got Kurt even more curious because his father would always consult him on the bigger situations before acting up on it. So what was this huge problem, or whatever it was, that they needed to have a family meeting for? It could really be anything, mostly since there was no warnings beforehand that could have possibly hinted this. If there was an event that took place before, it would have been easier to pinpoint the given situation but there wasn't so it was harder to sum up a possible hypothesis.

Still deep in his own personal thoughts, Kurt barely registered the opening and closing of the front door, and the quick movements of his father and Finn to assist Carole to the kitchen. Sluggishly following the trio to their spacious kitchen, which was also connected to the dining room, Kurt shook his head gently and snapped out of his trance, awaiting the big news that seemed so impossibly mysterious at that moment in time. He found Carole, his dad and Finn already sat in their usual seats while the maids and chefs shuffled to place the foods on the wooden table that took up half the dining room. Kurt took a deep breath, offering a small smile at the maid that placed the kitchen utensils in front of him, before taking a seat and looked straight at his father.

Finally, it was time for the much-anticipated announcement that Kurt and Carole had been waiting for.

"Kurt..." Burt started slowly, looking anywhere but at Kurt. He didn't even know why he felt so uneasy in the first place. Was it because he may lose Kurt to his mate? Was it because Kurt was growing up faster than Burt had wanted him to? Or maybe it was just because he was worried that his son wouldn't be able to handle the tough life of being mated? Whatever it was, it made Burt feel sick. He just wasn't ready to let his son go, not yet anyway. Sure, Carole and Finn were now there with him, but they weren't really his original family. They hadn't been there with him through his darkest days; they hadn't been there when he faced the roughest challenges in his whole life; they just hadn't been there by his side as long as Kurt had been. Heck, Burt and Carole weren't even mated! They just felt an irresistible amount of love for one another, through which they had bonded and soon decided to join their families together, but Elizabeth would always be Burt's mate, just like how Christopher would always be Carole's. It would never change and they were both fine with that. However, it didn't stop them from accepting and acting on their love for each other. They may not be a biological family, nor did they have a long history, but they would always treat each other like one. "Before I spew anything out that would frighten you, I have a quick question that I want you to answer: how do you honestly feel about mating and the accompanying process?" Burt closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

Kurt stared at his dad with an incredulous look on his face. What was that about? "You want my honest opinion on mating? Where did that come from?" He waited for his dad's response and found the alpha just nodding and giving him a look that told him to just answer the question. Breathing deeply as he tried to form the right words to say, Kurt carefully began to answer the question. "If you're asking me if I'm ready to mate with someone, I would probably say yes... I'm seventeen now and you know that I'm more than capable of living a life by myself. However, having said that, I'm unsure whether I want to mate right at this moment. Should the circumstance be crucial and important, then I wouldn't mind but if I had the choice, I would probably wait a while before choosing to embark on this rather difficult but supposedly wonderful journey. As cliche as this sounds, I also want to love my mate and I want him to be someone that I wouldn't mind spending my whole life with because otherwise, the whole process would be completely pointless. Before the actual mating process though, at least a date or two should be arranged for me to get a better grasp of the person who would be my mate, in order to ensure that I actually feel something for the person, even if it's more platonic than sexual." Kurt blushed as he realised that he and his mate would inevitably have sex, and surprisingly, he wasn't that fussed about it. "I know mating isn't exactly the same as marriage but I want it to feel as if it's the same."

Carole, who had been listening to Kurt's speech intently, felt tears in her eyes as she struggled to regain her composure. Similar to Kurt, she had had the same beliefs and thoughts prior to mating with Christopher. The speech had just reignited her passion for love and even though Christopher was now long gone, she knew that she and Burt had something between them. There was just something there. Forget about the fact that they were not mated, nor were they ever going to even think about it, the love she had for Burt was enough to make her feel wanted and satisfied again. "Sweetie, that was beautiful." She cooed with a wide smile on her face. "I can assure you that whoever you mate with will love you the way you are and if he doesn't, I'm going to have to give that boy a lecture. Oh, look at me, I'm crying." She laughed shakily, reaching for the napkin on the table in front of her to prevent her mascara from running. She didn't care about that though. At that moment, all she cared about was how lucky Kurt's future mate would be for choosing him as a mate. Despite not being Kurt's biological mother, they had gotten much more closer since Burt had begun dating her and she had grown to love him as her own. She was just happy that Kurt welcomed her into the family with open arms and without complaining about it.

As Kurt and Carole exchanged quick hugs, Burt idly watched them, debating whether to just get the announcement over and done with or drag it out as long as he could. When his son mentioned about the important circumstances, his heart had begun to beat rapidly and he was worried that he would have another heart attack right there and then. Thankfully, Kurt seemed to accept it and even talked about how, while he was not entirely ready, he would be willing to do depending on the significance of the situation. That had made Burt feel slightly better, but it wasn't enough to take the heavy feeling off his chest. "Kurt, I don't want you thinking that I'm trying to send you off by doing this..." Burt sighed deeply. There was no way out now. "I have been given an offer and whether or not I choose to accept will be yours to decide as this concerns you the most. Not mine, not Finn's, not Carole's. It's all up to you."

"Daddy, what is it?" Kurt asked nervously, his fingers shaking and his breathing getting heavier and heavier every second that passed. Didn't he just tell his dad not to start his conversations that way? He was getting really worried. It wasn't like when his dad had tried to talk to him about being a carrier; no, the atmosphere felt so much worse and tense, and that was what made Kurt feel anxious. His dad was a pretty outgoing, light-hearted man so what made him feel so skittish and edgy?

"Earlier when I ran out to help Finn, Sam, Puck and Mike, I met a man, who turned out to be the alpha of the pack that we have been in war with in the past." Burt started, deciding that the best way to lower the explosion was to retell it from the very beginning. He looked on as Kurt and Carole gasp simultaneously, grasping the table for support. "And we started talking about the recent wars and the past between our packs, amongst other subjects. He mentioned that it was actually his father who had been in charge when the last war took place, which was a few years ago. Look, Kurt, we've been very careful with exiting the village, just so that we are safe from any upcoming wars with them and I don't want that to continue. I want to walk out the palace and into the woods everyday without having to worry about any foreign wolves trespassing and destroying our village. While he said that he was not going to do such thing, I don't want to risk it happening. We had lost way too many wolves in the last war, one of them being your mother, and it really devastates me knowing that I was the one who was supposed to be in charge then, yet I feel as if I let so many people down. It was horrible. I feel better now but it will always stay with me, no matter where I go and what I do." He paused, waiting for someone to speak up. The silence was just deafening.

"Dad, just get on with it. I'm getting really worried now!" Kurt pleaded helplessly, glancing over to Finn, who had his head down, and then to Carole, who was impatiently waiting for Burt to reveal where the conversation was going. Kurt couldn't really tell where it was going; first his dad asked him about his thoughts on mating, then the old man talked about meeting with another alpha and now, he mentioned something about wars? He mentally tried to arrange the puzzle pieces in his head but nothing would fit right. It was confusing him to no end and he just wanted to know why everyone and everything felt so uneasy.

In the many years that he had assigned as the alpha of their pack, Burt had never felt more flustered and stressed than ever before. And that was saying something since he had been responsible for signing many treaties and avoiding many fights; both of which he had been successful in doing so. When something concerned his son, he immediately became an overprotective father and this time was no different. However, instead of glaring at anything and everything who wasn't his family, he felt as if his whole world was put on hold as he realised that he would have no world if his son agreed to mate with that Blaine kid. His son was his world, having been so ever since his mother had passed and Burt had to raise Kurt all by himself. Knowing that Kurt would inevitably be separated from him as part of the mating law just broke Burt's heart. "Kurt." Burt started shakily, letting the stored up emotions inside him go as he continued. "Someone has offered to be your mate."

Kurt gasped loudly as he heard the announcement, feeling lightheaded and faint. He had not been expecting anything like that. If anything, he had only been expecting a small lecture about his abilities as a carrier but the topic of mating never even crossed his mind. Was that why his father began by asking him how he felt about mating in general? He knew that his father would try to prolong the whole finding-a-mate process and knew that there had to be a bigger reason behind it. Burt was not one to just give his son away just like that; the proof for that was when David Karofsky first asked - or stated, depending on how you looked at it - him to mate with him and Burt went mental, angrily dragging the boy out of the palace gardens and to the boy's house, which was actually on the other side of their village. If his dad acted like that with David, there must be something behind the situation that made his father restless and agitated. Before he could even ask him what it was, Burt had beaten him to it, explaining the whole mishap in a careful and somber voice. "As you know, your mother died as a result of a war that had been started by our rival pack - the Dalton pack. It was never like that; our packs had actually began as a big family and we were happy. That was until an idiot decided to go on a killing spree, which inevitably separated our pack into two. Up until recently, the alpha of the Dalton pack had followed their ancestors' so-called wishes by making us suffer and experience the pain that we apparently deserved. That all stopped when Nicholas Anderson died in the last war, leaving the Dalton pack with his son - Michael Anderson, who was also the man that I saw when I came to Finn and the other boys' rescue. We got talking and he actually offered to join our packs again, without the condition of having you and Blaine mated. I didn't trust them though. I couldn't." Burt shook his head and his voice cracked slightly. "And that was when he came up with the idea of you two mating, which would undoubtedly lead to a definite treaty between our packs... I can't help but feel like I just sold my own son."

Whilst Burt continued to curse at himself for basically putting his son up for sale, Kurt remained silent, trying to decipher all his thoughts and feelings in his head. One part of him wanted to slap some sense into his dad because he was not just gonna mate with a stranger because of some agreement, but the other part completely understood the conflict within his dad; he actually appreciated that his dad was making his own self feel bad. It made Kurt feel better that his father actually did care about him enough to sulk about how he supposedly sold his own son. Now was the hard part. Kurt guessed that he would have to give an answer as soon as possible, and that was where his own conflict began.

Mating.

That wasn't a foreign term to Kurt but he was unfamiliar with the whole process. Sure, he was taught about it for when he grew up so that he was at least aware of what he may or may not come across as a mated carrier. His lessons had been more... distinct, to say the least, compared to the other wolves in his pack that were his age because he was a carrier; he could get pregnant like girls but carriers tended to go through a different cycle to a woman's. Because of this, it was always only just him and the teacher who were in the room when the classes took place. Granted, he learnt many things about the act and process of mating. He blushed a few times, he looked disgusted sometimes but overall, it made him more confident with his own future.

As soon as Burt announced that there was an offer to mate laid out on the table, Kurt felt curious, excited, shy and confused. Curious because he wondered why the offer was suddenly present when a few days before, it had been silent; excited because he would finally get to try out the lifestyle of a mated wolf, something that he had always wanted to experience; shy because he knew nothing about how to please his partner, both sexually and mentally; and he felt confused, most of all, because he was aware of how protective his father could be at times. If Burt had even bothered to acknowledge the offer, it must have been quite big and convincing overall. Knowing the man, he could be quite hardheaded when it came to situations that involved his son and while Kurt loved his dad, he felt as if he was being locked within a box, unable to escape and appreciate the outside world, which he had deemed as unpredictable and complex.

The question was, though, should he accept the offer?

There was something inside him that was telling him to go through with it and just go with the flow. However, there was something else inside him that was ordering him to decline it and wait for someone else because he was too young to be mated. Being a seventeen year old boy, Kurt had certain urges that he was afraid to act upon because he felt that it would decrease his purity levels; he did not want that. He wanted to be completely pure and untouched for his mate, he didn't want to carry out those disgusting acts himself - no way! Maybe if he accepted, he would finally get the chance to find a release and solution to those problems. Having said that, he still hadn't seen the boy - Blaine - who he was supposed to mate with. For all he knew, the boy could be a complete pervert and manwhore who would only take advantage of his innocence. That was another thing he didn't want. Kurt wanted to be able to give his virginity to a mate who he was comfortable with, not someone who he felt insecure and unsafe with. So was he supposed to say yes or no?

Kurt then took into account that it was a way to join the two packs, that were apparently one big happy family before, together. That was a valid enough reason, he thought. Not only would he get a mate out of it, he would be an actual help to his pack. Lately, he felt useless to his pack; he was always treated as if he as about to break any minute if there was no one watching or supervising him. He thought of himself as a nuisance, only accepted because he was Burt's son. Packs fought for him and some of his pack members even risked their lives to protect him from the predators who were after Kurt, and Kurt was sick of it. He wanted to be his own person too. Maybe mating with another pack's alpha's son would earn him more respect and support, and maybe he would feel less like a nuisance and more like a part of the community instead.

But then, there was that part inside him commanding him to think about his future without his dad. It was painful for Kurt just thinking about it. Ever since he had lost his mother, he had relied on his father so much more than before and he knew that once he became mated, his bond with his father would inevitably suffer, as would his bond with his friends, Carole and Finn. He didn't want that. He cared about his pack and family but what concerned him the most was Burt's sanity. Kurt knew that his father would probably end up shutting everyone out for a while and since he was the alpha, that might also lead to the pack ending up in the worst positions. However, if it helped the pack as a whole, Burt would surely understand and welcome his decision with open arms, right?

"... And if you get mated, I believe that you will have to live alone with that kid and I don't know if I trust him enough to leave you two alone. Granted, me, Carole and Finn, as well as Michael and his family, will reside in a smaller palace nearby but we won't be there every second with you two. That's what worries me the most." Burt continued shakily and Kurt bit his lip as he realised that he just completely zoned off and didn't manage to catch half of his father's speech. "It's not like we'll completely disappear from your life either. It's just... You're growing up quicker than I want you to and that itself is enough to set me off." Burt chuckled, easing the tension in the room slightly. "Once you're mated, you automatically have your own life and I can't imagine you like that. I still remember holding you in my arms when you were still a baby; when you first transformed into a wolf and you were so excited, you nearly fainted in exhilaration; when you went on your first field trip and you came home crying because you missed me and your mother. It's difficult for me to comprehend that you're not a little boy anymore, Kurt. It's only a matter of time before you start slipping away from me and the thought of that is just devastating."

"Daddy..." Kurt croaked out, looking at his dad with eyes that were pleading the latter to stop and let him talk first. The porcelain-skinned boy took a deep breath, whimpering slightly when he felt all eyes on him. He loved attention but this wasn't the type of attention he longed for. "I'm growing up now; I know that you don't want that but I am and you'll just have to accept that. Having said that, I'll always be the baby you held in your arms and I'll never leave your side, even if I do get mated. You raised me better than that and I thank you for that because without you, I wouldn't be half the person I am today. There's so many things I've got to thank you for but I'm not gonna go through them one by one now. If I did, we'd probably be here for quite some time." Kurt giggled infectiously, causing Carole, Finn and Burt to crack a small smile at the naïvety of the small countertenor's. "Anyway, back to the topic! As I was saying, this isn't going to be goodbye. Before you say anything, I honestly think that mating is a good thing for me right now. I feel that it is the right time for me to do so and, while I know that I'm a bit young for this kind of commitment, I feel as if this will help me grow up and in turn, make me a better, more independent person. Plus, if this brings our packs closer together, then I don't see why I should even be considering to decline the offer. This will be good for us and for the pack, dad. I want to do this."

Choking on his tears, Burt felt his world stop momentarily as his vision zoomed forward to a future without Kurt beside him every second of the day. He knew that he only spent about half the week with Kurt anyway, due to his alpha duties, but just the thought of Kurt mated made him feel like his son was being ripped away from him. "But Kurt, don't think of this as for the pack. This is your decision alone; the fact that it will reunite our packs again should only be a bonus for you. It's about your honest opinion on mating with someone and spending the rest of your life with them. Mating is forever. Only death can break the mating bond but other than that, nothing will be able to cross your path anymore."

"Dad..."

"Kurt, what I think your father means is whatever your chosen option is, we will be here to support you all the way. If you choose to mate with Blaine, we will be your number one supporters, and it's the same if you don't want to go through with this. Just know that we will always be here for you, no matter what your decision is." Carole intervened, shooting Burt a warning look before he could blurt out something else that would hurt or damage Kurt's feelings any further. Finn, who remained silent throughout the meeting, nodded, flashing Kurt a smile that showed how proud and happy he was of Kurt. He was immensely proud of his brother because it definitely took guts to agree to mate with a complete stranger. He had always known Kurt as a brave person, but this instance just proved his real courage. Not only had he taken matters into his own hands, Kurt had handled it very maturely and showed that he was able to make his own decisions.

"Isn't that right, Burt?" Carole asked, staring at Burt intensely. Unable to form any words, Burt nodded robotically, looking a bit scared of Carole's glare. "Remember that we're always here if you need help or just need someone to talk to. Even though you will be living by yourself with this guy, it doesn't automatically mean that you are not allowed to talk to us! We will be here every step of the way, just remember that, Kurt."

"Thank you, Carole, Finn, dad." Kurt gave them a watery smile, running his shaking fingers through his brunette locks nervously. "Dad, I want to go through with this. I want to be able to feel as if I'm actually doing the pack justice and not just relying on them for help all the time. I'm sure this doesn't automatically cut all our interactions so you have nothing to worry about." The fashionista finished, reaching over the table to grab his father's hand and squeezing reassuringly. "I'll be fine, dad. You've taught me well and it's time for me to put those lessons into action."

"But..." Burt started but before he could finish, Kurt interrupted him.

"But nothing, dad. I've made my decision and I plan on sticking by it. Please just let me decide for myself this once. I promise that if it gets too hard, I will come to you for advice first." Kurt vowed and gave his father a tight-lipped smile, squeezing the hand he was holding once more before pulling away. "Usually, I wouldn't be the one to announce this but since everyone else still seems a bit dazed and, um, out of it right now, I guess I'll do it. IT'S DINNER TIME!" And with that, Kurt dug in and was soon followed by an enthusiastic Finn, a conscious Carole and a hesitant Burt.

The whole dinner proved to be silent and awkward but Hummel-Hudson family couldn't care less. After the rather stressful - well, in Burt's case, it definitely was - seminar, they just longed for relaxation and comfort; both of which were granted by the silence that engulfed the atmosphere during their dinner. Different thoughts raced through each of their minds; Kurt's consisting of how different life would be, once he became mated; Carole's about how proud she was of her step-son for making a brave decision all by himself; Finn's consisting of food and Rachel; and Burt's comprising worry and hesitation. Truth be told, Burt still just wasn't ready to give up his son to a possible mate but he did know one thing:

As long as he was living and breathing, he would protect his son from the difficulty that came with mating and life, in general.

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter that I've ever written, I believe. Don't get used to this ;) Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Just to clear this up, in this story, if an alpha and another wolf from different packs get mated, it would inevitably join the packs together, forming a larger pack. They would live in their own palace and would be separated from their families, who would live in a different house.**

**For the sake of this story and me, I'm gonna have Finn, the up and coming alpha of the McKinley pack, mate with Rachel, who is in the same pack, just to make it easier to get across and explain haha. There's a spoiler for the future but it's not exactly going to be part of the main plot so it's not that big of a spoiler really.**

**Also, I'm thinking of writing another story alongside this and Attitude Adjustment so keep an eye out for that, people. I'm still in the process of deciding the overall plot but I do want to put up another story since I am lacking inspiration for AA right now and I want to have a replacement for that, just so that I don't completely disappear. Haha**

**Reviews do motivate me. Anonymous reviews are acceptable, as are reviews that are as simple as 'update soon' so don't hesitate to leave one. It will make me the happiest person in the world, honestly :)**


	4. Burt's Thoughts And a Flashback

**Inevitable Disaster - Chapter 4**

**Summary: To restore peace between the two packs, Kurt and Blaine have been forced to mate. Both families are royalty but ran things very differently. With Kurt being a carrier and Blaine being the designated alpha, will both wolves live happily ever after? SlightBadboy!Blaine Innocent!Kurt AU**

**Warnings: Smut in the later chapters, violence, mpreg in the future. Will add more later when I decide on what the other warnings will be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. But I would really love to.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites again! This is a chapter that focuses more on Burt and Kurt's relationship. No Blaine in this chapter guys. I really love how Burt and Kurt's relationship in the show is portrayed though so in a way, this is like a small tribute to them. Chris and Mike are great actors and you can clearly see how much their relationship has grown since season 1.**

**Haha oops I kinda just rambled there, didn't I? Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Burt entered the living room of his palace with a sullen expression still plastered onto his face. After dinner the previous night, Kurt had fled up the stairs to his room before Burt could even address the situation once more. Whether the boy had intended for that to happen or not, he didn't know but all he was sure about was that Kurt had since began to avoid him at all cost. When the alpha came down the stairs this morning, he found his son munching on a cereal bar and the minute that the latter saw him, he immediately widened his eyes and all but ran to his room, quicker than a hungry cheetah chasing its prey. Burt figured that it was mainly because the boy didn't want to talk about the deal that he had just accepted, and Burt was fine with that. If anything, he felt the exact same way; he couldn't sleep during the night before because his mind had been consumed with pure worry and protectiveness. He just wished that Kurt was more open to him and actually told him that the subject shouldn't be brought up for a while.

Having said that, he had overheard his son discussing the matter with Carole in a rather cheerful, yet shy kind of way. Kurt seemed ecstatic with the thought of being mated but he also seemed a bit hesitant. When Carole had brought up sex and babies, the boy had visibly shrunk back and blushed heavily, showing his naïvety and innocence clearly. Burt didn't want anyone to take that away but he knew that part of becoming an alpha involved the presence of a baby in the near future. Kurt's case also put him on the map for perverts and desperate sex-crazed freaks so Burt was just thankful that he didn't have to worry about anyone raping or harming his child, knowing that the moment two wolves mate, their bond becomes inseparable and both parties would be willing to kill and die for each other if one was hurt. He felt more at ease when he noted that and decided that if he ever felt uneasy with the thought of his son mating, he would just think of that advantage and all negative thoughts would vanish.

Currently, he was pacing around his living room, waiting for the boys, who he had assigned to scour the library for information about cross mating the prior day, to arrive. He had received a call early in the morning from the boys, announcing that they would be dropping by at around ten o'clock to discuss their findings. They had also told Burt to keep calm as they sensed their alpha's tension, stating that what they found was good news for the pack and Kurt himself. Burt was confused when they said that but didn't bother to ask because he knew that all questions would be answered when they arrived. He just hoped that they were right and that there really was nothing to worry about. After Kurt's acceptance, he had rung up Michael to tell him that his son agreed, like they had agreed, and he couldn't help but laugh when the man on the other side let out a huge sigh of relief before blabbering on about how happy and nervous he was. Burt knew, however, that since Michael was now aware of Kurt's consent, neither boys could back out of the deal, unless they had a valid reason for their resignation. He still couldn't help but feel worried though. Was that just because of his fatherly instincts or because he felt like something bad was going to happen in the future?

He had never had to go through that before. Carole and Elizabeth were both a part of the McKinley pack so it wasn't like he had to consult another pack in order to find and meet a mate. It was just there for him. He knew that since Kurt was being mated to another wolf from a different pack, it would be more complex than normal. Okay, so it may not be as complex as he was trying to make it sound like but it was definitely going to take a while to get used to - both for Kurt, Blaine and even their respective packs.

He just hoped that it wasn't the latter; otherwise, he would feel like he had been a shit father to Kurt and that would possibly be the worst feeling in the world for him. He didn't want to fail his son and Elizabeth.

A string of knocks snapped him out of his trance and he quickly shook his head before walking up to the door and opening it. Usually, he would look through the peephole before opening but he had been expecting the boys so he didn't bother. He was always paranoid that if he opened the door, someone would unknowingly push past him and go straight to his son, who wouldn't notice the movements behind him because of his damned headphones. Call him stupid but he was only being conscious about his son's safety as he knew that many people would do just about anything and everything to get to his son. There had already been instances where they were about to grab Kurt but Burt, being a father with quick reflexes, pulled them away and kicked them to the curb before they could even reach him. The boy had never noticed anything since his back was always facing them and in a way, Burt was thankful for that.

"Hello, boys. Come in." Burt said as he opened the door and stepped out of the way to allow the boys to walk past him. While they walked past, a small movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention and he redirected his gaze towards the bush, which seemed to be shaking despite the lack of wind. Glaring intensely at it for a couple of moments, he watched as a figure leapt up from the bush and ran away, letting out a high squeal along the way. That was one of the things that he loved about being the alpha of the pack; he had unlimited authority that granted him and his family security. And at times like this, he was incredibly grateful for that. Burt was pretty sure that the figure - one that looked like a boy - was only trying to get close to his son and he was not going to allow it.

"Thanks." The boys cheerfully replied but with the incident that just took place, it only sounded like a mumble to Burt.

Nodding slightly before closing the door, Burt walked over to the couches and sat down comfortably, waiting for the boys to get settled before questioning them about their findings. "Did you boys find anything in the library?" Truth be told, he was kind of scared to find out what they had read through. It wasn't as if he was uncomfortable about the whole situation - that was definitely not the case! - it was more to do with the fact that he was going to, in some way, lose his son over this and he just wanted to feel at ease. Laughing inwardly, he realised that he sounded like such an over controlling father but he really couldn't care less.

"Yeah, we did." Sam started as he opened the television and scrolled through the channels to find a good show. Giving Mike a small nod, the Asian boy took it as a signal to continue his answer and announce what they had found in the library. "Well, according to one of the books that we had scanned through yesterday, mating is a lifetime decision that would tie both wolves' bonds so that they feel like they can't live with each other. So if you're wondering whether Blaine will treat Kurt well or not, that's your answer. It said in the book that since the bonds are very strong, they wouldn't be able to handle seeing or feeling each other in pain - both physically and psychologically. Of course, the mate would have to be officiated first and this means that they will have to go through the whole process before their bond becomes complete. I'm guessing that includes the sexual part of the mating, in case you're wondering." Letting out a deep breath, Mike halted and let Puck finish off. "As for the pack, it was mentioned that it will inevitably join packs together if the wolves involved are from different packs and this goes all the way back to the fact that they are bonded, ultimately making it agonising for them to see each other hurt. Obviously if they are forced to choose between the pack, they would take it badly, which would make it even worse for them both because they'd be upset. Since the pack is much larger than before, if an alpha is involved in the cross mating process, he becomes the alpha of the newly-formed community, with their mate becoming their right-hand person. Basically, in short, our packs will have no choice but to accept each other and be a happy family because like I said, we really have no choice. When Blaine becomes the alpha of the pack, he will have control over everyone. As an alpha, you will know that there is a force within us that tells us to obey them, regardless of whether we agree or not. You and Blaine's father will lose your roles as alphas, making you just as ordinary as any of us, meaning that we won't feel the need to follow you around anymore, and the force will then change and redirect itself to Blaine, who we will have to follow as he would stand as the new alpha."

"I see..." Burt trailed off, sighing and rubbing his bald head - a habit that he had grown to appreciate. He could easily be described as an open book; his emotions and moods are always apparent and couldn't be easily hidden. Especially when the situation involved his son, he wouldn't even realise how angry or dangerous he was until he ended up in hospital for doing something stupid to himself. He just cared and loved his son that much. He hated seeing the boy crying or in pain. There was one time in the past that he had grown more aware of how some wolves treat carriers - like they're a trophy. That was the time when he decided that he would do anything to protect his child.

_Flashback:_

_"Daddy, look!" A fourteen-year old Kurt shouted out as he walked over to the scatter of boulders by the beach, which isolated a beautiful shell that seemed more unique than the other ones they found. The boy loved the beach, mainly due to the fact that his last happy memory with his mother entailed the two walking along the shoreline hand-in-hand, discussing the latest events that occurred within their pack. There really was never a dull moment in their community. Every secret, every drama, every action had to have been recorded by the gossipers in the pack, and somehow, they were able to spread it around before the person involved could even comprehend the situation properly. Him and his mother were not exactly the most hardcore gossipers but they did like to keep up with everything going on. It just made things so much easier for everyone, honestly!_

_"Slow down, son. You're gonna hurt yourself again!" Burt bellowed back, groaning when he saw his son nearly fall for the second time in the last ten minutes. For someone who seemed to care so much about their designer clothing, Kurt didn't exactly resemble the epitome of gracefulness, often falling and tripping for whatever reason. Burt smiled as he watched his son pick up the shell carefully and examine it as if it was the Mars Rover. He definitely got that from his mother, always on alert, just in case disaster strikes unexpectedly. It almost made him cry how similar his late wife and son was. They had the same light brunette hair that gradually transformed into a much lighter shade when left out in the sun for a certain amount of time; they had the same pale skin that shone and sparkled in the light; they even had the same attitude, which ranged from a happy kindergartener all the way to one's worst nightmare._

_"I'm fine, dad. I am capable of taking care of myself." Kurt scoffed back and Burt immediately thought of Elizabeth's stubbornness that usually lead to the silent treatment every time they argued. Of course Kurt inherited some of his characteristics and physiques as well, like the colour of his eyes, his natural talent for fixing cars and the style of his hair. Kurt never complained about any of them and Burt was happy about that small information since he at least knew that his son was content with the aspects that he had inherited from his father. His thoughts were cut off by two men, a woman and three children coughing discretely as they neared Kurt with a predatory expression on their faces._

_Fuck no._

_Who knew children could be so easily manipulated to do such things? However, with those kind of parents, Burt guessed that it wasn't really that far-fetched, considering how strict and devilish the parents looked. They literally looked like they had crawled out of a program that discussed the most hated parents in the world, and Burt wasn't ashamed to say that._

_Before he knew it, the alpha had raced towards Kurt, thanking his rather overprotective side for allowing him to sprint that quickly, surpassing the oppressive family, who had given him rather pathetic glares that didn't look very scary at all, and approaching Kurt with practiced precision. He didn't know where that came from but he was just happy that he got there before the family could. Who knows what they would have done if they got there first? Kurt may be a very smart teen but he wasn't invincible; that was what worried Burt the most. Especially in his wolf form, Kurt tended to stick out a bit more and seemed to gain everyone's attention before he could even take one step forward. It may be because of his ability to carry children or it may just be because that was how Elizabeth was in her wolf form. Whatever it was, it attracted too much attention to his son, Burt thought, and it was disgusting to see how some people practically projected their sexual thoughts shamelessly. It was degrading on Kurt's behalf and just plain rude, if Burt was being honest. As a father, he didn't want anyone to look at his son in such a way. It offended him as well._

_"Kurt! Be careful walking up there, you might hurt yourself!" Burt shouted discretely, trying to make his concern as subtle as possible. He knew that Kurt would get snappy at him for even assuming that someone may take advantage of him but he couldn't blame the boy. At the tender age of fourteen, Kurt was only starting to understand the ways of life, especially since he had been locked up in the palace for most of his life. Burt didn't exactly feel bad about that; he was actually quite happy that his protective side allowed him to do such things. He only wanted the best for his son and because he was a target for many, it shouldn't even be a surprise to people that he would do such things. Even when Kurt was able to retreat from the palace, either Burt or a trusted, trained adult would be with the boy to ensure that nothing bad happened. Usually, it was Will Schuester or Sue Sylvester if he wasn't available. Surprisingly enough though, Kurt and Sue had hit it off as soon as they met each other. That wasn't a regular occurrence, especially for someone who was as uptight as Sue._

_"I'll be fine, dad. I've climbed up these boulders before and I'm sure I'll be able to do it again without hurting myself. Jheeze!" Kurt groaned at his dad's attitude. Seriously, he loved his father and all but the guy needed to calm down a bit. Although, if Kurt was being honest, he loved how his father became all fatherly at times like this. It made him feel loved and it was nice to know that someone truly cared for him. When his mother passed away, it was apparent that Kurt had locked himself out from everyone for a few weeks, only speaking to his father and even then, it had been somewhat strained and forced. However, after those rather stressful weeks, Kurt had started to warm up to people again and soon enough, he was back to his old self, despite the pain of his mother's death still etched into his brain and heart._

_"You say that now then you'll come running to me crying because you scraped your knee." Burt just had to roll his eyes as he said this. His son's attitude was definitely indescribable; it certainly had its ranges and unpredictability but that was one of those characteristics that Blaine just loved about Kurt. It made him 'Kurt', it made him who he was, it made him unique from everyone else. This was also why Sue Sylvester liked the kid. They were very common in many ways, from their views on certain parts of life and their cold demeanour that softens when specific topics are concerned. Again, it amazed Burt that his son had managed to warm up to Sue when he himself would not even consider the evil woman as a close acquaintance, let alone a supposed guardian._

_His son didn't respond. He just glared at Burt with so much intensity that the man - a big, strong alpha who saved people's lives and fought fearlessly - could literally feel himself slowly disintegrate. Yeah, sometimes his own son scared him but could you really blame the guy? When someone like his son glared daggers, the receiving end would just inevitably feel this instinct that told - no, instructed - them to submit, regardless of their rank and their size. That was yet another aspect that Kurt inherited from his mother, Elizabeth Hummel, who he used to see glaring at his dad so that he did whatever she wanted him to. For an alpha, Burt could be pretty submissive but that was only limited to his family, never to anyone else. No one needed to know of this side though._

_As he watched the family come closer to Kurt and him, he growled at them in an attempt to get them to back off. The attempt had been deemed successful as he watched the parents' eyes widen in fear before ushering theirselves and their kids out of Burt's sight. Surprisingly, when he looked at his son, he saw him sitting down on a boulder and looking out into the ocean, completely oblivious to the fact that a family was just trying to take him away from Burt and his father had scared them off by demonstrating his alpha power over them. That was one of the things he loved about being an alpha. Sometimes, you didn't even need to be in the same pack to know who the alpha was. In fact, alphas were very obvious. Even from a mile away, you could tell whether someone was an alpha or not. Alphas tended to walk with great authority and power, not in the way that wannabes would walk, it literally just oozed out of them and everyone would be able to feel it, regardless of whether they were in the same alpha or not. Having said that, alphas only really had massive control over the people within the same pack. People outside just feared them but at the end of the day, alphas would end up having to fight the outsiders rather than commanding to back down, purely because they would not feel the alphas's force since they were from a different pack. The force would only really affect the alphas's pack._

_"Daddy, have you ever wondered what it would be like if you weren't an alpha?" Kurt whispered softly and quietly, so quiet that Burt barely heard the question. He didn't know why the question came out of his son's mouth so suddenly but he knew that the boy was thinking and reevaluating his life deeply and surely, something that Kurt usually did on a regular basis. When Elizabeth had passed away, Kurt had taken it very hard and he shut everyone out of his life, only having himself to talk to about his problems and feelings. This was probably why he made it a regular occurrence to ponder very deeply about his whole existence. It wasn't a suicidal, depressed kind of situation, it was more like he was just learning how to cherish every aspect of his current life before they abruptly disappeared from reach._

_"Yeah, I have." Burt answered back with a gentle tone. He knew that it was a vulnerable moment for Kurt; every time his son reminisced and thought about his life, he would usually end in tears for some reason. Burt, himself, didn't really know what his son normally cried about but as a father, he didn't want to push for answers and, instead, offered his assistance and hugs to make his son feel better. "I think about that every single day, you know. I may be very well-respected by our pack but there are still some people who are willing to knock me down and take my role. It isn't something I like to elaborate on because being an alpha is practically my life. Without this position, I wouldn't be the person I am today and the thought of that kills me. I've killed people and wolves because of the wars and I've had to reinforce my authority on a few of them but that's just the way that an alpha would act. If I wasn't an alpha, we would be normal and if we were normal, you would become more susceptible to attacks and possibly, getting stolen from me. It's a horrible thought but its true. But don't think that I don't believe in you, Kurt. I do, it's just, at times, people would stop at nothing to get what they want. That's where my job as a father comes in. I'm here to take care of you and keep you away from all the bad things happening in the world right now."_

_When Kurt didn't respond, Burt got worried that he had said something that hit Kurt straight in the heart. Hearing a couple of sniffles beside him, Burt wrapped one of his arms around his son and squeezed him tightly, as if to say that he didn't want Kurt to feel sad or lonely. If Burt was being honest, he had actually thought of dropping his role a few times when things got too stressful and crazy but it was just too hard for him. He loved the title and he loved the power that came with it, it made him feel important. The fact that all his pack members liked him was an added bonus because without them, he wouldn't be doing his job right. If your pack members disliked you, you wouldn't get anything done, no matter how hard you've worked for it. It was just a fact._

_"I love you, daddy." Kurt sniffed out, resting his head on his dad's shoulder and letting out a deep breath. As they watched the sunset, they both had thoughts racing through their minds and while they were both silent, they could literally feel each other's thoughts. They were just so close that they were both willing to die for each other and damn anyone who laughed at them for saying such thing. Kurt loved how his father became his permanent rock and Burt loved how Kurt became his own anchor; they both needed each other to survive properly. Their father/son relationship had been a favourite throughout the whole pack, with each member acknowledging just how much they do care for each other. It made people jealous. "I promise that I would never forget about you, even after I have mated and have my own family. You're responsible for my happiness, as a whole, and I am so thankful that I have a dad like you."_

_Burt didn't bother to reply._

_Instead, he let out a few silent tears of his own and closed his eyes tightly, feeling honoured that he had a son as amazing as Kurt Hummel. He would never let his son down, he would never ever want to see a tear in his son's eyes. And if he did, then he would be more than happy to kill the person who had brought that tear into his son's eyes._

_End of Flashback._

"Does that mean that Kurt is safe?" Burt hesitantly asked, afraid that the answer would be something negative, despite the earlier reassurance from the other boys. He didn't want to willingly give his son away to get mated then find the poor boy crawling back to him in tears.

"Yes, Burt." Puck nodded, appearing to be really sure of himself. They had researched it the day before and all the books they have looked through said the exact same thing. Surely, that meant that it must've been mutual and true, right?

"Well... Then, I guess I should just suck it up and learn to accept that Kurt is going to be mated soon." Burt tried to announce this bravely but his voice had cracked slightly, due to the build up of the emotions within him. He didn't really want to cry about the matter in hand because, truth be told, he knew that nothing would change Kurt's mind. When the boy made a decision, he would go through with it and damn anyone else's opinion. He just wished that instead of answering that night, the boy thought about it more clearly and thoroughly because it really was a lifetime decision. Now that he had agreed to the deal, there would be no easy way of backing out anymore. That was why Burt felt so uneasy.

However, Burt realised that maybe he was looking at it all the wrong way.

Maybe Kurt would be happy when he and Blaine had officially become mates. Of course that would inevitable include the sex, and Burt shuddered at the thought of this, but overall, maybe Kurt was right after all. Maybe him mating would finally give him the extra boost of happiness that he had been lacking his whole life.

Kurt would also end up learning a few lessons that no one else, but himself and Blaine, could teach him. That was a good thing about mating; it opened one up to more possibilities, responsibilities and also privileges since everyone valued it massively. When they start living together, it would give them a chance to get to know one another better, thus, in turn, improving their trust and, hopefully, love for each other.

Burt figured that maybe it would be good in the long run after all.

* * *

**A/N: Blaine and Kurt will meet next chapter - that's my plan but if something else pops up then that will be delayed. Either way, Klaine will meet within the next few chapters. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**I'm in the process of writing the next chapter now but it'd probably be a while until it comes out since the brain juice isn't flowing as quickly as I'd like it to be and I'm trying to write it as best as I can.**

**Quick note to say that I have decided to make the next chapter short because the following chapter after that will hopefully be more eventful. Having said that, I'm still writing it but that is what is going to happen :)**

**Just a quick question though: do you think that this story is going quite slowly, in terms of the things happening, or is it going a good speed or is it too fast to catch up with?**

**You know the drill, reviews, anonymous reviews and one word reviews are always welcome. It makes me very happy :)**


	5. Informational Chapter

**Inevitable Disaster - Informational Chapter**

**Summary: To restore peace between the two packs, Kurt and Blaine have been forced to mate. Both families are royalty but ran things very differently. With Kurt being a carrier and Blaine being the designated alpha, will both wolves live happily ever after? SlightBadboy!Blaine Innocent!Kurt AU**

**Warnings: Smut in the future chapters, violence, mpreg in the future. Will add more later when I decide on what the other warnings will be.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

**R.I.P Cory, it's been over two weeks now but it still kills me to think that one of our beloved idols is gone physically but I know that he'll always be in our hearts and minds. My thoughts and prayers remain with his family, friends, Lea and the rest of the glee cast.**

**And to the people who hate Ryan for continuing Glee, please give him a break. To be honest with you, I wanted Glee to continue because that is Cory's legacy and that's what brought him success. Cancelling that abruptly would result in his legacy being broken up and many people feeling even worse since that show is their life and inspiration. So please just be thoughtful and considerate. I know everyone's fragile right now and I understand that but please think before sending hate. If any of you need to talk, feel free to PM me or tweet me _SGandGlee**

**A/N: Sorry, guys. This isn't a proper chapter. I just wanted to write a small chapter about my concept of mating for this story. Just so if anyone gets confused, or if I get sidetracked, we can always look back to this chapter and sort of refresh ourselves about it.**

**So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

_Mating._

The definition of mating in the wolf dictionary: A process in which two wolves become emotionally and physically connected as one. While this process varies from pack to pack, it is considered to be necessary for both wolves to partake in sexual intercourse in order to fully capture the connection between them. However, like mentioned before, it varies from pack to pack; some packs encourage the wolves involved to attempt to withhold the sexual desire they feel for one another until they feel that the two involved wolves are completely and utterly in love. In this case, love is the pack's main priority in mating above all else. Meanwhile, other packs believe that non-consensual sex is the way forward. The packs that believe this is usually described to be aggressive and violent as they depend on lust and desire, instead of love like the other packs. Most of the time, this lust and desire is one-sided, making it non-consensual for the other wolf. Ultimately, this still means that the wolves are expected to go through with this act so that they become successfully bonded.

_There are three types of mating out there:_

Alpha mating

Soul mating

Forced mating

Alpha mating refers to the type of mating that has been arranged so that the alpha, or soon-to-be alpha, is mated and ready to rule the pack. In packs, it is expected for alphas to be mated as wolves believe that this gives them experience that they will be able to share with their pack members, should they ever need assistance in this field. There has only been two alphas in the wolf history that has not been, or refused to be, mated. However, it is said that these alphas have faced constant bullying and teasing despite their status as the highest ranking wolf in the pack. This type of harassment has been said to be because of the alphas' non-existent mate. If the mate of an alpha dies suddenly in a tragic incident, the alpha may still live in peace without having to worry about any harassment since it is evident that he has had a mate before the said incident. However, because the alpha is mated to a now dead wolf, he is free to be with another wolf, granted that it is through attraction and infatuation, rather than force and one-sidedness. This is a law enforced on all the packs around the world, regardless of how they work, to prevent the alphas from taking advantage of their roles as the leader of the pack.

Soul mating is the type of mating which relies deeply and solely in love. Many packs believe that if two wolves are meant to be soulmates, they will find each other within a certain amount of time - usually from the day that the wolf matures and this can then last for a few years. If they are unable to find their mate by the set deadline, they become susceptible to forced mating. This rule occurs mostly to the younger, somewhat submissive generation who are searching for their mate. These wolves will have to abstain completely from sex until they find their mate - whether it is through soul mating or forced mating. This can, again, differ from pack to pack. Certain packs around the world do not even believe in this type of mating since they feel as if forced mating is the better option. With this type of mating, the act of sleeping around and taking advantage of their freedom before wolves get mated is usually frowned upon, as is carrying on with these acts even after they are mated. However, it is known for many wolves - often around the age of sixteen to nineteen - to 'experiment' and become promiscuous even though they know that they should be waiting for the right wolf. Ultimately, this goes back to their pack's rules but others usually disobey the rules. The consequences vary from pack to pack, but many alphas believe that it is only right for the young wolves to express their freedom in such a way since it will undoubtedly get them ready for what the future has to bring them. Sometimes, it can be assumed that an alpha mating can be revealed to be a soul mating disguised to look like the former.

Forced mating has been considered as illegal in many packs around he world. This type of mating refers to when wolves force themselves on other wolves. While this is illegal in many packs, other packs actually encourage this type of mating since they believe that wolves should be taught how to obey their mates without any talking backs or hesitations, as well as learn how to be domestic and family-oriented, whether they liked it or not. Again, the packs that allow this are very old fashioned and preferred to think of mates as 'trophy husbands or wives', something to be won and claimed. There has been no major specific rule that has been placed in order to stop forced mating from taking place since this would cause a massive disruption within the wolf society as a whole. The only exception to this rule are alphas that have previously been mated already; even in packs that encourage this type of mating, alphas are disabled from forcing someone into being with them because of the rule against this inappropriate act.

_The three major rules of mating_:

One - Once mated, wolves are automatically disabled from sleeping with/having any relationships/interacting non-platonically with another wolf. This prevents any conflicts between two mates as they are supposed to care deeply and be there for each other.

Two - When, and only when, a wolf's mate dies tragically can they even begin to think about being with another wolf. This has to be a mutual feeling for alphas but regular wolves may participate in forced mating should they think that it is necessary and appropriate.

Three - Concerning all types of mating including forced mating, it is essential to note that mates are expected to treat each other with uttermost respect and politeness. Even if the two wolves dislike each other to a certain extent, they are not to harm each other - physically or mentally. This is perhaps the most important rule of mating since this affects everyone. With this rule in place, the wolf society remains to be the most disciplined society within the supernatural community as, even though there is forced mating, it prevents members from getting hurt, which happens to be the wolf society's main priority. However, like many rules, some wolves decide to disobey this for no particularly valid reason while others merely dismiss this rule because they believe that their mates need to be punished at times.

_The procedures of mating:_

It is difficult to distinguish a perfect step by step guide to become mates as this ultimately varies pack to pack. Some packs prefer to go the conservative way and allowing love to take its course while others rather act on their sexual desires first. However, it is widely recognised that wolves are first expected to meet and go for a walk to discuss their upcoming commitment. This is usually the first step of mating but the next few steps become a blur as different packs do different things following their meeting. It is also worth noting that all packs, no matter what they prefer or believe in, encourage the wolves involved in the mating to have sex, in order to fully officiate the mating. It just depends on their local rules and beliefs whether it is sooner or later in their mating period.

_Mating with a wolf from another pack:_

Some wolves, alphas in particular, may choose to mate with another wolf from a different pack. This is perfectly common as this is a way or either strengthening the bind between the two packs or it brings the two closer, ultimately preventing any further conflict. Usually, the reason for mating with a wolf from another pack is the latter as this acts as some sort of treaty between both packs. Since wolves bond during the mating process, it will connect their emotions together and upsetting the other will lead to both wolves experiencing emotional and physical consequences. For example, if one is upset, their mate will experience the same feeling, or perhaps worse if they are the cause, due to the fact that their mate is upset and struggling to grasp the concept of something. Ultimately, this leads back to joining two packs together - the two wolves mated will do anything they can to prevent their loved one from feeling alone, depressed or upset, even if this affected the pack as a whole. However, every wolf is aware of this and this doesn't limit the trust and respect they feel for their alpha.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this sort of kills the mood a bit. I just wanted to do this since it might help in the future if any of us gets confused haha. You know you want to leave a review about whether you find this helpful ;) also I want to ask you readers what you want to happen next and if you have any ideas you want to share? :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes and errors or if this doesn't make too much sense. Feel free to PM me if you don't understand something :)**

**Good news though, next chapter is on its way. I've got 3/4 done and I'm just finishing it up now. Shouldn't be too long but Internet has been slow so I don't know when I'll be able to update.**

**Also, I've got a new story up and I've already posted the first chapter. Hope you guys check it out and leave a review :)**


End file.
